


Cage

by morgan_cian



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian





	Cage

I feel broken.

Fragile and alone.

Smiling, laughing, screaming, crying.

The world just spins.

I put my head down.

I feel the cold scrape against my cheek.

My wings extend.

The anguish burns from my throat.

Gagging, acidic, hurting, vile.

The cage gets smaller and smaller.

The world just spins.

I cannot change.

The very attempt rips at my soul.

You cannot change.

You keep smiling.

I hear your tears, your anger, your fears, your pain.

You will not change.

The world just spins.

The cage gets smaller.

And you walk your life as free as a bird.

Smiling, laughing.

Without seeing the cage.

The life that is so very small.

You don't see me.

The broken wings.

Tears, pain, indifference.

Ignored.

I will not change.

The world just spins.


End file.
